


Колонист

by Dekstroza



Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2020; спецквест [2]
Category: Kiss Kiss Bang Bang (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza
Summary: Есть ли жизнь на Титане, нет ли жизни на Титане, Перри ван Шрайк пока не в курсе...
Relationships: Harry Lockhart/Perry van Shrike
Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2020; спецквест [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665778
Kudos: 4





	Колонист

На самом деле Перри сам виноват, что так получилось. У кого хочешь нервы сдадут, если каждый день выносить мозг на тему "мы не молодеем", "пора научиться думать головой, Гарри", "что останется, когда ты подохнешь, придурок?" и все в таком роде. А у Гарри — высокая степень внушаемости. С ним так нельзя.  
  
Нет, вначале подарок для Перри на "День Всех Задниц" не включал в себя ничего экстраординарного. Он, если подумать, вообще ничего не включал. Гарри никогда не был силен в презентах, и, ну не дарить же гею Перри большого плюшевого медведя и коробку конфет? Даже Хармони скептически скривила нос от подобной идеи, а ведь она девушка, ей от природы положено любить подобную мишуру. Но предпраздничный ажиотаж брал свое, и однажды Гарри обнаружил себя за разглядывание новой коллекции мужских стрингов "Титан" от известного кутюрье. Гарри всегда казалось, что титаны древности должны были быть парнями с более чем внушительными габаритами, но судя по размерам стрингов, кутюрье был абсолютно противоположного мнения. Однако стоимость на эти микроскопические кусочки ткани была просто астрономическая, и Гарри еще лениво подумал, что, наверное, дешевле купить астероид и назвать его именем Перри, когда в голове у него щелкнуло. Вот оно! То самое! Нет, не астероид, Гарри не совсем придурок, чтобы покупать бесполезный кусок камня, который никогда не увидишь, и даже неизвестно, есть он на самом деле или нет. Но с учетом всего, чем Перри успел загрузить бедную голову Гарри за все время совместного с ним проживания, гибель всего мира не за горами, а значит, значит…  
  
Гарри аж подскочил в кресле и яростно застучал по клавишам. Через каких-то полчаса подарок для Перри (и самое крупное вложение денег в жизни Гарри) был готов. Оставалось только дождаться четырнадцатого февраля и торжественно вручить.  
  
В означенный день Перри с утра был сам не свой. Не погнал на пробежку, а позволил валяться в кровати сколько душе угодно. Приготовил Гарри не какую-то мерзко-полезную овсянку со стаканом свежевыжатого из сельдерея сока, а нормальный завтрак — из зажаренного до хруста бекона, пышного омлета, в котором не было ни брокколи ни моркови, золотистых тостов со свежим сливочным маслом и клубничным джемом и огромной кружкой кофе. И принес все это в спальню. И сам рядом сел, задумчиво жуя кусочек бекона.  
  
Гарри подозревал, что, возможно, виною странному поведению Перри был оставленный для него на кухонном столе с вечера подарок. Запакованный в красивый конверт и подписанный мастером-каллиграфом, он выглядел на все те денюжки которые Гарри за него отвалил. То есть дорого и солидно. Но по Перри было абсолютно не понять, доволен ли он или нет.  
  
Гарри, увидев жующего бекон Перри и лежащий на краю подноса конверт, сильно занервничал. А кто бы, знающий гея Перри, не заволновался?  
  
Гарри вцепился в кружку покрепче: на всякий случай, чтобы, если Перри сейчас начнет орать, не вздрогнуть и не пролить драгоценный напиток на чистое постельное белье. Хрен потом отстираешь! И ведь Гарри о Перри заботится, да, потому что ему, Гарри, Перри стирку никогда не доверяет.  
  
До Перри же между тем, видимо, дошел вкус бекона и наконец привел его в чувство.  
  
— Ну и как ты себе это представляешь, придурок? — тихо спросил он.  
  
— Ты про что? — на всякий случай поинтересовался Гарри, потому что такой тон от Перри не обещал ничего хорошего.  
  
— Про твой подарок. Сто акров. Материк Ксанду, Титан, спутник Сатурна. Как мы будем там жить, на твоем "купольном ранчо"?  
  
— А почему сразу "мы"? Это подарок тебе. Ну, или твоим потомкам.  
  
— Каким потомкам, придурок, — наконец не выдержал и заорал Перри, и Гарри облегченно вздохнул, потому что тихий гей Перри был намного опаснее такого, орущего в полную глотку. — Я гей! Мы живем вместе! Какие дети?! Так что как миленький поднимешь свой зад и потащишься со мной — осваивать свое "преобретение"! Ты хоть вообще смотрел, что брал?  
  
— Ну да. На Луне слишком дорого, да и близко, если с Земли рванет. На Марсе слишком пыльно. И не люблю я красный. А у Титана — атмосфера. И жидкость на поверхности. Доказано. Я Википедию читал. Так что горы, речка рядом, я смотрел.  
  
— Ты хоть бы до конца ее читал и смотрел, идиот! Там вместо воды — жидкий этан. И метан!  
  
— Ну жидкий же, какая разница?  
  
— Ты химию в школе учил?  
  
— Ну…  
  
— Это топливо, Гарри. Это — очень горючее топливо.  
  
— Ну так это же хорошо! Окупим вложения. Топливо же всегда нужно, да?  
  
— Ты сейчас серьезно? — Перри от удивления аж орать перестал. Видимо, Гарри и рассуждения о возможной прибыли несколько не вязались у Перри друг с другом. Не то чтобы Гарри обиделся на это. Не всем быть такими умными как гей Перри. Но Гарри тоже не лыком шит, ага.  
  
Перри все смотрел на Гарри и, по всей видимости, ждал ответа.  
  
— Ну да, — ответил Гарри. А что еще он мог сказать?  
  
— Сколько ты за это заплатил?  
  
— Ну…  
  
— Понятно. Одевайся, колонист недоделанный. Попробуем вернуть твои деньги.  
  
— Но это был подарок!  
  
— Я понял. И, поверь, оценил. А теперь марш в ванную.  
  
Гарри, от греха подальше, пошел. И не увидел, как Перри сначало нежно погладил самыми кончиками пальцев злополучный конверт, аккуратно убрал в прикроватную тумбочку и только потом пошел в ванную следом за Гарри.  
  
Но зато буквально через несколько минут смог прочувствовать всю силу благодарности Перри. И не один раз.  
  
Хотя это уже совсем другая история.


End file.
